


What Could've Been

by OldManHorseFace



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: All Jeremy's friends are dead, Dark God!Ryan, Gen, He's Surprisingly Okay with that, He's been pushed to the edge, Well he's been pushed off the edge really, skyfactory au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldManHorseFace/pseuds/OldManHorseFace
Summary: Jeremy probably should've known what would happen if he trifled with the gods.That certainly didn't stop him, though.





	What Could've Been

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny little oneshot I started on while skyfactory was still going on. Found it in my files and decided to finish it, since it was so short. Hopefully it came out okay.

Jeremy doesn’t know if he regrets how things worked out.

It seems like he should, what with him being held up by his neck right now by one very angry dark god. Ryan’s face is in a hardened scowl, with maybe a twinge of amusement and possibly a bit of regret in there, too?

(The regret is probably just his imagination, now that he thinks about it. There’s too much of Gavin’s blood and Michael’s organs and Geoff’s skin and Jack’s bones scattered everywhere for Ryan to regret any of this.)

Ryan’s grip tightens a hair, almost totally cutting off Jeremy’s windpipe. “We could’ve had something, Jeremy,” he hisses. “I could’ve given you every single thing you ever wanted. All you had to fucking do was _listen_.”

(If he had the air to reply, Jeremy would snark him with something like “said the pot to the kettle.” He’s pretty sure Ryan can read his thoughts, though, so he’s content enough.)

Jeremy grins in response instead, even though moving any part of his body hurts like a bitch. Black dots dance at the edge of his vision, slowly creeping in.

(The pain is sort of refreshing, though. Not that he likes pain or anything, but it feels good knowing that he’d given his all fighting for his friends.)

Ryan glowers at him for just a little longer, then he sighs and his face softens. “I’m sorry it had to be this way, Jeremy, I really am.”

(He’s probably more upset at losing such a promising protégé than he is over losing a friend, but Jeremy lets himself pretend like Ryan means those words genuinely.)

Darkness engulfs more and more of Jeremy’s vision, but he keeps grinning. He’s numb all over now, and he can only really make out Ryan’s face.

(It’s still a familiar face, even if his eyes are pure black and billowing similarly-colored smoke, and his skin looks closer to chalk than it probably should. That gives Jeremy a bit of comfort, even if it takes him remembering the good times with peach-skinned, blue-eyed Ryan.)

Ryan doesn’t say anything, just stares like he wants to release his hold on Jeremy’s neck.

Jeremy’s sort of glad he doesn’t.


End file.
